ganggarrisonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cp dirtbowl/Defense
Cp_Dirtbowl is not like other maps out on the online circuit that has a player winning an entire rounds all by himself with or without much help of his teammates but requires, and almost forces participants on his/her team to use teamwork along side his allies. Some view dirtbowl as an average map, with typical gameplay expectations. Others view it as hell's version of a pixelated dersert. In my eye, it is the best map out there. Through out the entire map there are 6 total control points (two per stage) REDs must capture or in BLUs case must defend. Each stage gives every class some sort of role which can aid a team to victory, or defeat. Teammates and You Since you are on defense it's obvious that there will be constructors on your team but it doesn't mean the entire team should consist of constructors, which I have seen. Your team should have a mix of several classes that counters any offensive move RED launches. BLU should be consist of the following (depends on server size so this will be a typical 8v8): *1 or 2 Overweights (Can mow down advancing enemies and be used to block off certain chokepoints) *2 or more Detonators(Used for control point denial or block off certain chokepoints) *At least 1 Healer (Definetly needed. Not only does it stop allies from having to run all the way back to spawn to heal but superburst can be used to push back the opposition back. *2 Constructors (Bread and butter of defense. CP denial and area restriction is a must which the constructor can do both at the same time, literally. *1 Rifleman will do fine (Mainly of a support class but the riflemens zoom ability allows him to take out threats from afar, cutting enemy movement in half/ Other classes that I did not mention above can be used to aid in the defensive line. Like I said earlier, each class has its own unique way of aiding a team. A good defense will consist of teammates who watch out for one another, using chat bubbles strategically and anyone with a good sense of teamwork can lead their team to success. Your Oppostion You must keep in mind the enemy will most likely have a mix of classes as well to counter your defense. Besides captureing the control points, their main objective will be to eliminate any Constructor/sentry gun combo since this class is well capable of holding back the foward offensive. Typical RED team (basing it off of 8v8): *2 or more Firebugs (This class was created to cause confusion and to make all hell break loose. Capable of pushing the line back to spawn) *2 or more Rocketmen (Lethal from all ranges. Can literally destroy any sign of defense in seconds if not taken care of) *2 or more Overweights (Just as the defensive Overweight can hold chokepoints, an offensive one can break one as well) *2 or 3 Healers (The brains behind enemy advancement. Superburst can and will obliterate your defensive line if not handled. Healers should be your top priority in target selection) *Hopefully 1 Infiltrator, if not hope you have a firebug on your team. (As an experienced Infiltrator, I can tell you that just one of this suited assailants can make everything go wrong in your defensive line. Try your best to kill them as soon as possible) Just like BLU, the enemy team can also come in a mix of several classes so you must be prepared to face anything that can crush your defensive line, especially if a well timed superburst is activated or a Infiltrator goes on a backstab rampage. Class Objectives Runner Runners can be used for multiple purposes which overall makes the Runner a great defensive supporter. In the hands of an experienced Runner this young man can become a beast. However you must be aware of the small health pool this class possesses so mainly the Runner is used as an ambush/harrassment class. Their ability to double jump makes them the "hunter" of GG2 as they can literally pounce quite a distance onto unsuspecting victims with their scattergun so take advantage of your heights and your double jump ability. Objectives: Eliminate enemy Healers, Riflemen, lone enemies. Harrassment. Pros: Fastest Class in the game. Double Jump ability. Can deal lots of damage in a short amount of time. Cons: Low health. Ineffective at long range. Healers can be a huge threat to your team because of their superburst ability. However, that also makes them your main targets so make sure this class hits the dirt before they can activate their superburst. Riflemen can also be a huge threat to your teammates so let him have a taste of your scattergun up close to send the mesage. Firebug This class is all about up close and personal. Great for stopping CP rushes and splitting enemy numbers in half, the firebug is a harrassment/area denial class. Objectives: Deny foward advancement, ambush, pushing the enemy back. Anti-Infiltrator class. Pros: High rate of fire. Causing massive damage in seconds. Airblast ability. Cons: Has to get up close to cause damage. The opposition will most likely direct their fire towads you. Disadvantage against ranged based classes. Besides area denial the firebug is all about ambushing. Now your probably thinking "how do you ambush on a 2d game?". If there is another pathway, then go behind the enemy a little use it. You'll be surprised by how much the element of surprise can aid you. Also when ambushing don't just flame erratically, choose your targets accordingly. Preferably go for Healers first, followed by classes with lower health. If no enemies are present but you know that there is an Infiltrator somewhere near your spawn or the CP zone you are defending try to find and eliminate them as quickly as possible. Rocketman Rocketmen are overall support class when it comes to defending. With rockets that give decent knockback to all that come into contact with one it makes a great supressor ( well-skilled rocketmen, not spamming ones). Objectives: Give general support. Cut down opposition. Pros: 2nd highest health in the game. Deals awesome damage w/knockback. Rocket jump. Great support class. Cons: Not as fast as other classes. Less experienced players tend to "spam". Rockets can easily be dodged in outside areas. Majority of whats been said about the Rocketmen is above. You are here to support with the defense and eliminate your opposition. Also keep in mind that you can rocketjump to heights and pathways some classes are unable to do unless they take the long way around. The rocket jump can also be used in combat as well to confuse your enemy and gain the upper ground. Overweight Huge amounts of fire power and a barrage of bullets dub the defensive Overweight as a support/area denial class. Huge, packing a minigun created to slaughter, and a white bread manvich, the Overweight was born to slay. Objectives: Deny control points and chokepoints. Give supressive fire to cover your teammates. Take out other Overweights. Pros: Highest health pool. Very high rate of fire and bullets arc. Portable manvich gives Overweight 50 health in 4 seconds. Cons: Slowest class. Minigun bullets goes to about mid range. Manvich can leave the Overweight wide open to attacks. As an Overweight, you'll be mainly denying area to incoming REDs. The amount of fire your minigun spits out can cover a decent sized area, allowing you to hold chokepoints. If possible try to partner up with a Healer to give you a definite edge over all opposition. Keep an eye out for Infiltrators and just about anyone else since you are the main target of everyone who wants to see you dead, especially Riflemen. Detonator Besides the Constructor, Detonators are all about area denial. With up to 8 sticky bombs, the Detonator is an all around class, consisting of area denial/support/harrassment/ambush. Objectives: Control point and area denial. Clusterbomb enemy advancement. Set sticky traps for Healer/Overweight combo. Pros: Can attack enemies indirectly. Strongest weapon in the game (all 8 stickies set). Can sticky jump to heights unknown. Great support unit. Cons: Not too good at attacking up close. Detonators stickies can damage himself. The Detonator is the only class capable of taking out an entire team in one attack with all 8 stickies in place. Knowing where to place your sticky bombs strategically can greatly hold back the opposition and when to detonate them. You must understand that Healer/Overweight combos are the top priority to eliminate, afterward go for groups of enemies. One more important factor to keep in mind is where to ambush your enemy. Place your sticky bombs in unexpected places where groups of enemies tend to travel through. Sticky bombs can also be used as a keep out weapon. By placing your stickies in direct sight, your enemy will have to acknowledge the bombs and go another route. Healer You know what to do. Top priority is to maintain your allies health and use your superburst to push back your foes all the way to spawn. The Healer is all about support. Objectives: Stay up on the frontlines to heal your allies. Aid in pushing back your enemies with teammates and your superburst. Pros: Able to heal teammates, and activate superburst which can push back the opposition. Also being a good medic will gain the respect of your teammates. Medic also gains health slowly over time. Cons: Medic is not meant for direct combat. You'll also be the top target of several classes. Like it says in the objective above. Make sure that your teammates are taken care of and when to know the best time to activate your superburst. Playing Healer needs your need to be observant of when to heal your teammates and when to escape danger. If you prefer to stay out on the frontlines constently, you must learn how to use the syringe gun to keep your attackers at bay. Constructor Master of defense when played right, The Constructor along with his sentry gun gives plenty of support to the defensive line and lets his enemies know the true meaning of CP/area denial. Objectives: Deny control points and areas valuable to the enemy team and you. Give support fire to create a safe zone for your allies to pass through. Pros: Along with his sentry gun, the Constructor can put out lost of fire power. One of the only few classes to get kills while not being present on the field of battle. The shotgun is an all around weapon. Cons: Majority of Infiltrators will be after you and your sentry gun along with the the majority of your enemies. The Constructor may not have any nuts n' bolts during tight spots. Somewhat of a low healh pool. It is absolutely valuable to know exactly where to place your sentry gun during set up time or during the actual battle in order to repel the attackers. When setting up a sentry keep the following things in mind: "How many kills will my sentry get here?", "Is it safe?", and "will it be able to defend off the selected control point/area?". Even if you think you have placed your sentry in the ultimate spot you can't just stand there, give some support with your shotgun. Also checking the defended area for Infiltrators is a good tactic to flush them out and kill one every now and then. One important note is that whenever your sentry gun begins firing onto a target, attack along side your sentry gun. Infiltrator In the hands of a skilled Infiltrator, all his weapons become lethal tools of assassination. The defensive Infiltrator will be playing a role somewhat similar to the scout, taking out big threats such as Healers, Riflemen, Overweights, etc. I dub the Infiltrator as an overall class on a defensive scale capable of harrassment, ambush, support, and his best skill, assassination. Objectives: Assassinate key enemy threats: Riflemen, Healers, Overweights, offensive sentry guns, lone enemies. Harrass the enemy from advancing further throughout the battlefield. Pros: Unlimited cloak allows for the Infiltrator to go deep into enemy territory to take out key threats. His revolver, when used correctly, ensures that unreachable targets are killed without giving too much of your position away. Any kind of stab that connects = one hit kill unless its an overweight eating a manvich with a certain amount of health. Cons: The Infiltrator may be difficult to play to the inexperienced. Even though he can cloak, while so the Infiltrator is technically vunerable. Low health pool. Backstabbing requires precise timing. You must keep in mind that you must not be greedy with kills while playing as Infiltrator but to time your attacks. You be mainly going after lone Riflemen and lone enemies, offensive sentry guns/Constructor, Healer/Overweight combos. Being impatient will result in you getting killed multiple times by the opposition. Know when to attack while the enemy is distracted with something else and you'll be guranteed success. If possible head as deep as you can into enemy territoty and once you are ready being to prioritize who your targets will be. Acting swiftly and quietly will most likely mean your enemies will rarely if not all find you. Rifleman You possess one of the biggest advantages on the field. Able to pick off threats from beyond attacking range the Riflemen all about support/harrassment/assassination. Objectives: Eliminate large threats such as other Riflemen, Healers, and Rocketmen. Pick off the weak and lonely from afar to stop the advancing opposition. Pros: The Riflemen's weapon is powerful and contains a zoom ability. Able to two shot most enemies. can literally off screen. Cons: Was not made to attack up close unless you are an experienced Riflemen. Must be precise with your aim to obtain kills. Main targets of Infiltrators. Your main goal as a defensive Riflemen is to eliminate enemy Riflemen if any are present. If none are present go after Healers since their superburst can cause havoc to your teammates. Other than those two classes, you are more than welcome to pick off anyone you choose to kill from afar. You'll mainly be focusing on reducing the enemies numbers. Quote/Curly An overall class as Curly can support, harass, ambush, and is also capable of area denial. Objectives: Give general support to teammates. Shield the wounded with your bubbler to create "safe zones". Ambush enemies from behind with the King's sword. Pros: Being the smallest class in game, she has a small hitbox. The Bubbler and the King's sword make great support weapons. Above Average health pool. Cons: Not suited for mid-longe range combat. Bubbles are ineffective against Rocketmen and Firebugs. As Curly you have two options on what defense style you can play. Either be up on the front lines knocking back your opponents with the King's sword or staying back around the defense point with the Bubbler to absorb incoming Overweight bullets, etc. When you get the chance attempt to ambush your opposition. Since Curly is small in size, she is sometimes overlooked and not noticed which can mean death to your foes.